Our Past Is Not Our Future
by Erica McSwarek
Summary: Another one going back to the beginning but with a few twists and changes. Hope you enjoy. At the moment it is complete.
1. Chapter 1

Sam had been back a few weeks from his latest UC op. It didn't exactly end the way he needed it to. He was tackled by a rookie and then his cover was blown by his best friend. For some reason he was more pissed at the rookie than anyone though. She was tenacious and wouldn't take his shit. She got the information she needed and got her bad guy. Later that night at the Penny she tried to buy him a drink to say thanks but he was an ass yet again. Boyko made him a T.O. as soon as he returned and partnered him with her, Andy McNally. He had known her father when he was still a copper, decent guy but lost his way.

He had been dating a nurse before he went under so he figured why not start that back up. They had a _no strings_ kind of thing, both had crazy hours and it worked for them. The only thing Sam _didn't_ like about it was working with her brother. He was a Homicide detective a t 15, Luke Callaghan was a lot like his sister, he didn't like strings. He always picked from the newest batch of rookies and unfortunately this time he had his eye on Andy. He knew she could take care of herself but he felt responsible for her to an extent.

Callaghan had been showing interest since the first day. It was pretty pathetic actually how overboard he was. Sam learned pretty quickly though that impressing Andy took more than a nice smile and some cheap flowers.

They were on patrol when her phone beeped. She pulled it out and sighed. _"Seriously?"_ She mumbled to herself.

Sam looked over to see her throw her phone in the cup holder. "You ok McNally?"

They had developed a friendship of sorts. She walked into the lion's den to save his ass and he hadn't forgotten it. He had a lot of respect for her walking into Anton Hill's place and then helping him get Emily out of town.

She sighed and half smiled. "_Peachy._" Realizing she sounded a little rude she said. "Sorry sir. Apparently Luke wants me to meet his sister tonight. A double date with her and her boyfriend or whatever he is."

Sam practically ran a red light at the news. "What?"

She threw her hands up. "I know! We've been on like four dates. Why the hell would I want to meet his family?" She could see Sam looking uncomfortable. "Sorry. I...I shouldn't have said anything."

He took a deep breath. "No. It's ok McNally. I _did_ ask. So umm...you and Callaghan..." She looked over with a raised eyebrow. "It's not serious?"

Since they had started working together he never once asked her anything personal. She could tell he didn't like Luke so this was a surprise. She shook her head. "It's going ok." Her voice raised a little. "Not ok enough to meet his freakin sister but..." She sighed and mumbled. "_What the hell did I get into?" _

Sam chuckled and she glared at him. He raised his hands. "Sorry. Why don't you just tell him the truth?" She looked at him like he'd grown another head. "Or not." 

She had never imagined the friendship she seemed to have with Sam. "I'm trying...I'm..." She sighed again. "I have no idea what I'm trying." She leaned her head against the cool glass. "This wasn't supposed to be anything remotely like serious. Meeting family is serious. I mean sure, he knows my dad but they worked together. That's different." Sam smiled a little as she rambled. "But _this_, this is something totally different. I mean I haven't even slept with him yet."

Sam slammed on brakes. "Ahh! Christ McNally! I did _not_ need to hear that." The _last _image he wanted in his head was the two of them being intimate.

She hadn't even realized what she said until it was too late. "Oh! My god!" She covered her face. "_I am_ _so sorry." _ She was completely embarrassed. "Pull over! Please?"

He didn't know what was wrong but found the closest safest place to pull over and stopped. He barely had it at the curb before she was jumping out and running into a coffee shop.

He got hung up getting his seat belt off. "McNally! Wait!" He finally got out and followed her inside. He didn't see her immediately and huffed. "Great! Just great!"

The lady at the counter smiled and said. "Your partner is in the restroom. I'm sure she'll be out soon."

He looked back to where she pointed and mumbled. "_You don't know my partner_." He walked back and knocked on the door. "McNally?" No answer. "I know you're in there."

Andy was mortified, sure they had become friends but she couldn't believe she had let her guard down like that. She was becoming too comfortable with him. "Sorry sir. I'll be out in a few minutes."

He sighed and leaned his head against the door. "Ok. Umm...want me to get you a coffee?"

She splashed water on her face. "No. Thanks."

He walked away, giving her the time she obviously needed. By the time he got to the counter she was walking out. She looked ok but he didn't know her well enough to say for sure. She stood at the back of the line as he walked back with his coffee.

She wouldn't make eye contact with him, obviously still embarrassed. "Thought you didn't want anything?"

She kept her eyes ahead. "Actually I said I didn't want _you_ to get me anything."

He was confused now. "I was already getting something. It was no big deal McNally."

She softened a little. "I can take care of myself Sam but thanks."

He had never heard her call him Sam, usually she stuck with sir and her behavior was odd. "You let me buy you coffee all the time. We a_re_ partners ya know, so it _is _ok."

She finally looked over at him. "Actually sir, you're my Training Officer, not my partner or my boyfriend and you will not be holding my hand."

He was a little surprised at the bite in her voice. "Yeah and you don't date cops." He walked out leaving her in line.

She had no idea why she lashed out at Sam. He hadn't done anything to deserve it. She knew he liked the chocolate chip muffins so she bought one as a peace offering. When she walked back out he was behind the wheel again.

She climbed in and held out the muffin. "Sorry sir."

There was a hint of a smile as he said. "Trying to use bribes McNally?" He saw her shrug as he took the muffin. "Lucky for you I'm a nice guy." She scoffed as he bit into it. "McNally!" She was in full blown giggles when she looked over to find him with chocolate on his nose. He mumbled. "Wha?" She pointed to her own nose and he looked in the mirror. He had to laugh too. "Nice McNally. Real nice."

The rest of their day went pretty well, the tension and embarrassment gone. He had a message from Monica when he checked his phone back at the barn. _**Know it's not usually our thing but I need you for a double with my brother tonight. **_

The absolute _last_ thing he wanted was to double with the Callaghan's but he wouldn't leave Andy like that. Clearly there was something going on and maybe he could be a buffer. He text her back. _**When and where?**_

She smiled and responded. _**My place, tonight at 7.**_

He groaned as he watched Andy talk to Luke. _**Ok.**_ He felt a little bad not telling Andy that he was the _boyfriend_. She'd find out soon enough. He finished his reports and went to change. When he walked out he saw Andy leaving with Luke. He was a bit surprised that he was dragging himself away so early. He decided he needed a drink before he walked into that so he stopped at the Penny.

Andy walked into Monica Callaghan's town house with Luke attached to her side. Her nerves were shot because she _really_ didn't want to be there. Monica was sickly sweet when she opened the door. "Andy, so great to finally meet you!" She even hugged her for crying out loud.

She tried not to flinch but failed. "Umm. Hi! Nice to meet you too." She practically chugged the glass of wine that she was handed.

Monica was curvy, blonde, cute. "So you work with my brother at 15?" Andy nodded. "How do you like being a cop?"

Andy shrugged. "My dad was one so. I don't know. I guess you could say it's in my blood. What about you? You're a nurse right?"

She smiled big and nodded. "Sure am. Our mom was one so like you; I guess you could say it's in my blood." They had moved to the kitchen and she watched as Monica made a salad. There was a knock at her door. "Andy, would you mind?"

She chugged the rest of her wine and nodded. "Sure." It would give her a minute away. She took several deep breaths as she walked back to the door. She opened it and got the surprise of her life. "Sam?"

He had a scotch at the Penny to get him ready for dinner. He contemplated sending Andy a text to let her know that it was him but he couldn't quite get there. He paid for his drink and headed to Monica's, hoping Andy wouldn't be too mad. He stood at the door for a minute before he finally knocked.

When the door opened she was there and looking very confused. "Hey!"

She took a few steps back. "What are you doing here?"

Before he could answer Monica appeared. "Sammy! You made it!" She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

He could see Andy's stunned expression as he grumbled. "Told ya I'd be here."

Monica noticed the looks between Andy and Sam. "You guys must know each other."

Andy swallowed several times to quench her very dry throat. "You could say that." Monica gave her a confused look. "He's my Training Officer."

Her sickly sweet smile got even bigger. "That's great! Kind of like a little family."

Sam scowled but didn't say anything. _Family my ass_ he thought. He let Monica lead him into the kitchen where Luke was. "Callaghan." He nodded.

Luke detested Swarek, had _no idea_ what his sister saw in him and he definitely didn't like Andy working with him. "Swarek." They didn't even try to pretend to like each other.

They were barely half way through dinner when Luke's phone went off. "Sorry. Be right back." He walked into the other room for a minute. When he came back he was smiling. "I've gotta go. I'm so sorry." He held up his phone. "Got a body." He put his hand on Andy's shoulder. "Think you can get a taxi home?"

She opened her mouth to respond and Sam said. "I'll make sure she gets home Callaghan. Duty calls right?"

Both men exchanged heated glares and Luke said. "Sweetheart, I'll see you later." He bent down and kissed her cheek. "I'm really sorry."

Monica wasn't fazed at all. "Bye little brother."

Andy hadn't thought things could get any more awkward until that very moment. The rest of dinner was quiet even though Monica tried her best to keep a conversation going.

Andy politely declined dessert and coffee. "I really should go. I'm kind of tired and..." She pulled out her phone. "What's your address?"

Monica started telling her and Sam spoke up. "What are you doing?"

She gave him the same look as earlier in the day, an extra head had surely grown. "Calling a cab."

He glared and shook his head. "Told you I'd take you home. No need for that."

Monica watched like it was tennis match. "If she wants to call a cab let her. You could stick around then."

He sighed and turned to her. "I'm tired, it was a long day. She lives close to me so I might as well take her."

Andy felt uneasy in the middle of their conversation. "Excuse me." She walked into the living room but could still hear them so she went outside.

Monica wasn't happy. "Why did you even bother coming tonight?"

Sam sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't know. You asked so..."

She frowned. "I thought..."

He shook his head. "This..." He waved between them. "...was never going to be serious Mon. I told you that from the beginning. And I haven't changed my mind."

She pouted a little. "But we have fun together Sammy.

He sighed and scrubbed his hand over his face. "We do and that is ALL. I work too much and I'm sorry, I'm just not interested in anything more." He stood up. "I'm sorry."

He walked into the living room to find it empty. When he walked out the door he found her standing at the curb fidgeting. "What are you doing McNally?"

She jumped and screeched. "Jesus Sam! You scared the hell out of me!" He bit back a smile. "What?"

He shrugged. "You called me Sam."

He was beginning to get used to her crazy looks. "So? I always call you Sam."

He shook his head. "Usually you call me sir."

She shrugged. "Well, you always call me McNally so..."

She was a stubborn one. "Andy, it's ridiculous for you to take a cab when we live so close to each other."

She looked down at the ground. "I don't want to be a pain."

He bumped her shoulder with his. "Too late."

She scowled and bumped him back. "Nice guy my ass."

She finally surrendered to his offer and he drove her home. She didn't hear from Luke until the next morning at work. Things were going well at work but not with Luke. Every chance he got he bailed on her for work even if he wasn't needed. Sam found it unfortunate that she was still dating Luke but she seemed ok so he didn't ask. There was no doubt she was a beautiful woman and that she didn't know it. He laughed at all the times guys would hit on her and she was clueless.

Andy was teased a lot about getting the sexy T.O. She never really looked at Sam that way. Sure he was attractive; great body that she had seen that firsthand, gorgeous eyes and smile. His dimples should be illegal. What she liked most was under that rough exterior he was patient, kind, and loyal.

The worst day of her career came when she had to shoot and kill a pedophile. Sam showed up too late but tried to comfort her. She knew that she had saved a little girl and Oliver but she had taken a life and THAT she couldn't process. Without surprise Sam offered his ear but she told him she was fine.

He knew better and that she wouldn't talk until she was ready. He made a second trip to see Oliver then headed home. He decided to check on her one more time before he went to bed.

Luke had deserted her to work on the rec center case and she was thankful. She didn't want his clinginess on top of everything else. She prepared for a rough night with a big bottle of wine.

He hit speed dial 3 and waited. Andy huffed at her ringing phone until she saw it was Sam. "Heeeyyyy partner!"

He knew right away she was drunk. "McNally? You ok?"

She giggled. "Yeeah. How are YOU Sammmmmyyy!"

He sighed, could imagine the silly grin she might be wearing. "I'm ok. Just checking on you."

She made a _pfft_ noise. "I's fine." A giggle escaping. "Ok. Maybe a wittle dwunk but hey..."

The last thing she needed to do was drink. "Where's Luke?"

She laughed. "At the rec center, where else."

He pulled his boots back on and headed to her place. She didn't need to be alone. "I'm sorry Andy." He kept her talking until he walked up to her door and knocked. "Let me in McNally."

Andy looked up surprised. She managed to make it to the door. "Sammy! Hey!"

He caught her as she stumbled. "Come on." He helped her to her sofa and took the wine bottle. "Have you eaten anything?"

"Nope!" She said popping the _p_. "I cided to dwink my dinner."

He gently pushed her down on the sofa and when she tried to stand back up he held up a finger and said. "Stay!" He didn't feel comfortable cooking in her place so he ordered a pizza. He hid the wine in the kitchen and got her a glass of water. When he walked back into the living room he found her curled up at the end of her sofa waiting. "Here ya go." He gave her a couple of minutes then said. "Talk to me."

She tried to smile. "In case you haven't guessed, I don't want to talk."

He'd been there before. "It's not a request Andy. You need to talk about this."

After a few minutes she began to tell him what happened. It broke his heart when she started to sob. She was by far a child but until that day she still had an innocence about her on the job. An innocence that was shattered when she had to kill a man to save three lives. He took her hand and held it in both of his while she talked.

The pizza finally arrived and they talked more while they ate. He told her about his first shoot. She had not imagined that he would show up at her door much less share the memory of his first shooting.

She could see it still haunted him. "You did what you had to do."

He nodded. "So did you. It should never be easy to take another life."

She nodded. "All I could see was Oliver down and could only imagine about the girl. I...I didn't care about myself. I couldn't let him hurt them again."

Sam smiled, he was kind of caught up in the moment and he caressed her cheek. "You got a lion's heart Andy. That's what makes you a great cop."

She gasped at the intimate touch. "Sam."

He pulled away quickly. "Sorry." He stood up. "I should go. Umm. If you need to talk, call me."

He was gone before she could even respond. The next morning she swore it was a dream. She got one text from him the rest of the week asking if she was ok. Luke barely showed his face but called several times. He acted like it was nothing that she took a life. "You did the world a favor."

She spent a great deal of time with her dad and Traci. She returned to work a week later and as she climbed out of Traci's car she looked for Sam's truck. He roared in as they were walking up to Jerry. They spoke as Jerry waited for Sam.

Sam saw her the minute he pulled into the lot. He looked down at the lone coffee and sighed, he should've gotten her one. She was his partner and he knew she was coming back. He watched as Jerry passed Traci a coffee. He left his in the truck and walked over to everyone.

Jerry smiled as he saw his best friend. "Sammy buddy! Where's your coffee?" Sam looked at him funny. "When I talked to you a few minutes ago you said you were in line at Tim's."

Sam cursed to himself. "It was too long and I didn't want to be late."

Andy could feel the wall between them; maybe it hadn't been a dream. She hadn't even told Traci about what happened. She brushed past them, feeling like the odd person out. "Sir's."

Sam cursed himself again. Maybe she didn't even remember what happened. He followed Traci and Jerry in. He changed and walked out of the locker room to find Andy having a heated discussion with Luke. They were too far away for him to hear but she didn't look happy.

Andy was coming out of the locker room when Luke stopped her. "Hey you! Ready to get back to it?"

She sighed and walked over to him. "Yep. Ready as I'll ever be. Been busy this week?"

He smiled brightly and nodded. "You know crime never stops. Hey! Why don't we go to my cabin at Simcoe tonight to celebrate you being back?"

She really couldn't believe him. "I don't think so."

He shrugged as he thought. "It is kind of far to drive just for the night. We could just go to your place, order take out."

She was shaking her head the whole time. "I don't think so."

He threw up his hands. "I'm trying here Andy. You gotta work with me."

That was it for her. "Trying! Trying my ass! I killed someone Luke and all you could do was run off to the rec center. Did you ever think I might need you?" She cut him off before he could answer. "Of course not because all _you_ can think about is the next damn case. I will not be that kind of cop Luke. I won't be the kind of person that doesn't mourn the loss of a life no matter how many others were saved by it." She stood up straighter. "I can't do this with you. I'm sorry."

He was completely shocked, no one dumped him. "You do realize that you were just one of many, right? I mean there are new rookies all the time."

She laughed and nodded. "You're an asshole and I could care less. Why do you think I never slept with you?" She left him standing in the hall. Several officers had passed, heard their exchange and were quietly laughing at him. He stormed off to the D's office. Andy walked into Parade and sat beside Traci. She could feel someone watching her and when she turned to look Sam was staring. She wasn't in the mood to try to figure out another man today.


	2. Chapter 2

Andy slammed a coffee lid on her cup and walked away. Sam watched her stomp out of the barn and knew it was going to be a long day. He grabbed a coffee and walked out with Oliver. Andy was already in the cruiser, buckled up and not so patiently waiting. It was Oliver's first day back too.

He hadn't had a chance to thank her so he walked over with Sam, stuck his head in the window. "Hey McNally!"

She had started with Oliver and he was a great guy, she was glad he was ok. "Sir." She nodded. "How are you doing?"

He chuckled, grabbed his side a little. "Still smarts a little but I'm ok. I just want to say thank you for what you did."

Andy shrugged it off. "That's what partners do sir. I'm just glad you're ok."

He shook his head and patted the top of the car. "McNally, I think you've earned the right to not call me sir. Oliver or Shaw is fine." He clapped Sam on the back. "See ya brother."

Sam took a deep breath and climbed in the driver's seat. "You ok McNally?"

She kept her eyes front. "Fine sir."

He knew he was in trouble. He started up the car and headed out. "I thought we agreed you'd call me Sam."

She cut her eyes at him. "It's pretty clear that I should stick with sir, don't you think?"

He knew it would come back to bite him in the ass. "I'm sorry for crossing the line Andy. I don't want you mad at me."

She looked confused when he glanced at her. "What are you talking about?" She wouldn't soon forget how his hand felt on her skin but they didn't need the awkwardness and she wasn't his type after all.

Maybe she didn't remember and he was acting like an idiot for no reason. He would certainly never forget how soft and warm her skin felt but he clearly wasn't her type. "I came to your place the night of the shooting."

She nodded and shrugged. "I barely remember. I was pretty drunk and thanks by the way." She mumbled. "It's good to know there are still _some_ good men left in this world."

Sam had never had a woman, besides his sister and maybe Noelle, call him a good man. "Uhh. It's no problem. That's what partners do. So you're ok?" He shrugged. "I mean..."

She finally smiled and nodded. "I feel 200 pounds lighter."

He choked out a laugh. "What?"

She giggled. "I dumped Callaghan." She sighed contently. "God! That felt so good."

He laughed along with her. "I kinda know what you mean. Monica and I weren't serious or anything but she was a little too much." He shrugged. "I ended things with her that night after dinner."

Andy had only spent that little bit of time around her and definitely didn't like her. "Probably for the best." She saw his questioning look. "You said you were just waiting on a spot in Guns and Gangs. As much UC work as you do I'm sure it's just a matter of time."

He'd forgotten that he told her that. "Yeah but it'll probably be a while. After my cover getting blown I have to take some time off."

They hadn't talked about that day since they'd been partnered together. "I'm really sorry about that Sam. I had no idea that..."

He cut her off. "It's ok McNally. You were just doing your job and I'm sorry I was an ass. Jerry's the one that really screwed things up. I got him back though." She raised an eyebrow in question. His dimples flashed. "Poker, I cleaned him out our first poker game."

Andy laughed at his goofiness. "Poker huh?"

He nodded, looking pretty smug. "Yep." Glancing back over. "You play?"

She scoffed. "I am a McNally remember?"

He chuckled and nodded. Her dad was pretty well known for his poker games although Sam had never gotten a chance to go to one. "Ahh! That's right. What else did your dad teach you?'

She smiled and thought of happier days. "For my 12th birthday he taught me how to pick a lock. That was right around the time when my mom left."

He knew a few things about family and bad birthdays. "You know it's not your fault right?" She shrugged. "I have an older sister, Sarah." Very few people knew this story. "I was nine and she was 14, it was my birthday and our foster mom forgot ice cream so she sent Sarah to get it. We only lived a couple of blocks away from a little store. On her way back she was attacked by three guys, sexually assaulted. Pretty much hated birthdays since."

No words could be said for what he just shared so she just reached over and squeezed his arm. "How is she doing?"

He smiled a little. "Good actually. She married a great guy. They adopted a little boy a few years ago." He chuckled. "Sarah would love it if I never did UC again."

Andy could imagine that she wouldn't want to have to explain to her son if something happened to Sam. "Ever thought of giving it up?"

He had but hadn't had a reason to. "Yeah but nobody really needs me. I mean, my sister is all the family I have and she has her own..." He shrugged. "So..."

Andy frowned. "Sam, you have plenty of people that care about you and would miss you, that _do _miss you."

He didn't know what to say. No one had ever said that before. "Uhh. Thanks."

Things continued to go pretty well on the job, only a few bumps here and there. Luke kept driving her crazy. One day he wanted her back and the next he wouldn't talk to her. Those were her favorite days. Retrain came around and they were spilt up for the day. Frank was excited. "You all know Retrain is my baby. So be prepared to have your asses thoroughly kicked." He paired the rookies off. "Diaz/Peck and Nash/Epstein you'll be going out to do community service. McNally!" Andy looked up as he tossed a whistle to her. "You're with me." She beamed and nodded,

Sam elbowed her. "Suck up." She scowled but broke into a smiled when he did. "You get to watch us in action."

Luke was walking by and scoffed. "More like embarrassing yourself."

Sam opened his mouth but Andy cut him off. "Easy for you to say when you're not participating."

Frank had overheard Luke's comment. "Are you saying the D"s want in Callaghan? It _is _open to a_ll_ senior officers."

Luke couldn't back out now. He had to save face after some of the other D's said they wanted to get in it. "Sure. Why not?"

Frank smiled and yelled. "The D's are in!"

Andy was not at all impressed by Luke's display of stupidity. Soon everyone was gathered in the gym and the matches were going well. Noelle had kicked ass and so far had the best time. It was down to the last few matches and Sam's name was called.

Frank smiled as he said. "Swarek and Callaghan." Luke needed to be taught a lesson and he knew Sam would love to do it.

Luke tried taunting Sam but it didn't work. He stepped up to his spot and waited for the homicide detective to suit up. Everyone was cheering for Sam. As much as he didn't want to, he was going to play fair. Andy blew the whistle and they got started. It went fine for a minute or two and Luke let his ego get the best of him. Sam had him pinned and tapping out in minutes. As Sam sat up to let go Luke punched him, busting his lip.

It took Jerry and Oliver to hold him off Luke and Frank was furious. "McNally!" Andy jumped. "Get your partner out of here and cleaned up."

She nodded and tugged on Sam's arm. After a stare down with Luke he followed her to the locker room and sat down. Andy came back with a damp towel and reached for his lip.

He pulled back and gently grabbed her wrist. "I'm fine."

She sighed and shook her head. "Sam, your lip is bleeding. You're _not_ fine." She wiggled her arm loose and gently dabbed at his lip.

He watched as she cleaned him up, the care and concern dancing in her eyes. He stood up and backed her up to the lockers. He was practically panting as he framed her in his arms and leaned in. "_McNally._" Her name came out a deep and husky growl, a sound she'd never heard from any man before but especially not Sam Swarek.

Their eyes were locked on each other's until their lips were practically touching. Andy had fisted Sam's t-shirt as he got closer and they could feel each other's breath when the locker room door banged open and Jerry's voice drifted in. "Sammy! You ok brother?"

He showed his reluctance as he stepped back. "Yeah. You know it'd take more than a suit."

Jerry appeared, smiling like a fool. "Good to know buddy." He looked to Andy. "How is he really doing McNally?"

She snapped out of it a few seconds late. "Huh? What?"

Jerry looked at her funny and nodded to Sam. "How's Sammy?" Yet another strange look. "His lip McNally? How's his lip?"

Sam laughed. "Jesus buddy. I've had worse. Leave the rookie alone."

A hurt look crossed her face as she threw the towel down. "Excuse me. This _rookie_ should be going."

Sam swallowed hard and gave her a pleading look to _try_ to understand he was doing it _for _her. Rookies and T.O.'s were forbidden to be involved in any way outside of work. He slapped a smile on as Jerry turned back around. Soon several other officers and detectives were in there "checking on him". All he really wanted was to find Andy and explain.

She knew she hadn't imagined what had just happened, that it had been Sam that instigated it. She realized and acknowledged she was pretty clueless when most men hit on her but that was unmistakable. It hurt, the way he dismissed her but she sucked it up and shook it off. Yet another thing she couldn't let affect their partnership.

She changed, grabbed her bag, and tried to head home before any of her friends could talk her into the Penny. She didn't make it very far and Traci's pout didn't help. She finally said ok and followed Traci and the others out. She caught the sound of his voice and saw him walk up to the bar with his friends. Jerry ordered a drink for Traci and they made their way to the rookie table.

Sam couldn't keep his eyes off her. He would admit that he thought she was at least somewhat attractive the first time he saw her. Now he would say she was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. She was kind, compassionate, loyal, and sometimes _too _brave. Her eyes told everything and she had been hurt by what he said earlier. They were surrounded by all of their friends, their colleagues and of course their boss. Frank came in to announce the winner of the bottle of scotch. Noelle had kicked ass and had rightly earned it.

Andy couldn't take his burning stares. She needed fresh air but she waited until after the announcement. She drank the last of her beer and headed for the back door. As soon as she stepped out she heard the door open behind her. Part of her hoped it wasn't him, not knowing if she could hold back this time. When she'd met Sam it had been under stressful circumstances so she hadn't thought much about his looks. Over the last few months that they've worked together she has taken stock of him. He has a great body, it more than shows in the way he wears his uniform _and _his street clothes. He can be snarky and grumpy but she wouldn't want to learn from anyone else. And his eyes, she could get ridiculously lost in those things.

She felt his hand on her shoulder. "McNally?"

She gently pulled away and turned around. "Sir."

He knew that would forever be his sign of being in trouble with her. "Andy, I'm sorry about earlier."

She was tired of it, there hadn't been anything there before and she definitely wouldn't be able to tell anyone when it had changed but it had. "Stop apologizing!" He frowned. "I get it ok?" She huffed. "I'm not an idiot." She took a deep breath. "It was...a...I don't know...a heat of the moment thing?" It came out more like a question. He just stared at her. "I umm...I don't want things to be weird with us ok?" She shrugged. "If you want to disregard then we can."

He opened his mouth to tell her the _last thing_ he wanted was to disregard but yet again they were interrupted. Oliver walked out. "Hey you two! Noelle is cracking open the scotch, get in here and get your glass."

They stared at each other for a minute, Sam refused to move first. Andy gave a pained smile and walked past him. Oliver had already gone inside. He grabbed her wrist and she gasped. "Andy, please wait."

She turned a sad look on him. "Wait for what Sam? You want UC to be your life and you said it yourself, I'm not your type."

He sighed as she pulled away. "Damn it." He cursed as she walked back inside. He took a deep breath and shook his head thinking, _I'll prove it to her. I'll show her I'm worth it._

Andy wiped the tears away before she reappeared. She could've lost herself in him and would've been happy to do so. Sam _was _her type but she wouldn't hold him back from what he loved. He soon joined them and they all celebrated with Noelle.

His campaign to prove to Andy that he was worth the chance started the next day they worked. He brought her favorite coffee and blueberry muffin from Tim's. She didn't really think much of it until the fourth day of coffee and her favorite pastry.

She waited until they were checking a silent alarm. The warehouse was abandoned and they could find no sign of entry. She turned as they walked back to the cruiser. "Sam?" He raised an eyebrow. "What I said at the Penny the other night?" He frowned and looked down. "I...I..."

He looked back up and shook his head. "It's ok McNally."

She cut him off when she cleared the distance between them. "Stop. Don't brush it off. I know what you're trying to do. I know the rules too Sam." She was so close he could smell the coffee and chocolate croissant he brought her for breakfast. "I would risk it all for you, even if it was for one night or a few weeks. I would do it. It would be worth it."

The radio sounded with a request for a backup for a multi vehicle accident. They spent hours working it and were starving by the time they cleared the scene. They stopped for lunch and neither said much, mostly because Oliver and Dov had joined them.

Little did they know things were about to change drastically between them. Andy and Chris were partnered together because Frank was making Sam stay back and catch up on his paper work. They got a domestic disturbance call which led to them arresting the guy. He had two million dollars, a money counter and a gun in his car. Unfortunately for them they stumbled upon a guy that Guns and Gangs had under surveillance as part of a big drug bust. When Sam interviewed the guy he realized they could still salvage the op because none of the players had actually seen Gabe Lessing. Boyd showed up and raised hell at the rookies for a while. When it came time to do the deal they wanted to send Sam in with a wire.

He took his uniform shirt off. "Hell no! No wires. That'll be the first thing they look for."

Boyd threw his hands up. "I'm not sending you in there bare Sammy."

He looked back at Andy. "Gabe did say he was in town early to see his girlfriend. Send McNally in with me. We've been riding together for the last six months. No will know me better."

Boyd looked her over. "Do you have any experience at all?"

Jerry smiled and nodded. "She helped bring in a few dozen johns in the hooker sting. She can do it."

He knew he didn't have a choice so he shrugged. "Then you're doin it. Good luck."

Sam and Andy went to get ready while Boyd, Frank and Jerry worked out the details. Sam changed pretty quickly and walked into the women's locker room. "You decent McNally?"

She giggled a little. "Depends on who you ask I guess."

He laughed as he walked around the corner to find her finishing up her makeup. His breath caught and he prayed that he could control himself. She was wearing skin tight black jeans and a very tight, very revealing black top. _God she was beautiful._

Andy could feel the heat from him so she slipped on her leather jacket. He cleared his throat and they started to work on their story. He felt confident she had it so they walked back to the Parade room and got the rest of their instructions. Andy was nervous but she was with Sam so she knew they'd be ok.

They go over their story a few more times before they get to the Mermaid Lounge. Sam slipped his arm around her as they met at the front of the car. "If things look like they're going to go sideways you get out and I'm _not _asking." She nodded.

Things definitely didn't go the way they thought they would. Angel, the guy Sam was meeting didn't bring any of the drugs with him. "I'll take the money and I'll be back in 20 minutes with the narcotics."

Sam zipped the bag back up. "I don't think so."

Angel looked skeptical. "The Landry's must really like you."

He smiled and shrugged. "What they _like_ is their money and what they won't like is me letting it walk out of here without having the drugs."

Andy piped up. "How about this? You stay here with Ricky and I'll go with Angel to the drugs, the deal's good, I take the drugs and you leave the money."

There was no way in hell he was letting her go with Angel. "I don't think so."

Angel laughed and said. "As beautiful as you are I'm with Gabe. You stay with Ricky and he goes with me."

They start to leave and Andy says. "Hey Angel!" The man turns around. "That's my man and I'm not letting him leave without his gun."

He chuckled and nodded. "Now _that_ is a woman you can count on."

Sam walked back over to Ricky and took his gun. He turned back to Andy and cupped her face. "You gonna be ok?"

She was completely lost in his eyes and his closeness but nodded. "Yeah. The deal's not done."

His lips were lingering close and they were whispering to each other. "Be careful."

She pulled him into the kiss and it was short but searing. It took both of their breaths away. Sam pulled back and smiled as she wiped her lipstick off his lips. "You too."

He followed Angel out and gave a discreet signal to their cover team. Andy sat for a few minutes watching Ricky. He was antsy and kept checking his phone. After a few questions she realized both of their lives were in danger but she was more worried about Sam's.

She started for the door and Ricky threatened to shoot her. "Do what you have to but I'm going to do what I have to do. My partner is in danger."

Luckily for her the team outside had moved in closer after Sam left. When he pulled the trigger they flooded the restaurant. Andy lay on the floor bleeding when Noelle and Frank ran in. "Sam's cover is blown. When he gets to the warehouse they're gonna kill him."

Frank barked orders for the warehouse to be raided and to lookout for their undercover officer. "An ambulance will be here in a few minutes. I need to go to the scene."

Andy sat up holding her side. "I need to see Sam." Frank shook his head as a call for shots fired and a DOS went over the radio. "He's my partner sir. Please!"

If Sam wasn't his best friend and he didn't need to know how he was, he would've drug her to the hospital himself. "Fine." Noelle looked at him like he had lost his mind. "There's a kit in the car. Come on."

It seemed like an eternity had passed before they pulled up to the warehouse. Frank had fixed up a bandage on the way there. She slowly climbed out and searched the area for him. She watched as Frank lifted the tarp, it was Angel. She breathed a small sigh of relief.

Sam saw her as he made his way through the crowd. She was leaning against Frank's SUV. "McNally!"

She turned and a slow smile spread across her lips. "You're ok." He nodded and as he got closer she slipped to the ground.

He rushed to her side. "Andy? What the hell?" He saw her hand on her side and he moved it. "Why the hell aren't you at the hospital? Medic! We have an officer down." A medic came rushing over to help, his partner bringing over a stretcher. Sam was livid. "How the hell could Frank let you come here like this?"

She grabbed his hand. "My fault. I had to...to make sure..." She faded out.

Harris, the medic could see his panic. "She'll be ok Swarek. It's really just a flesh wound." Sam didn't look convinced. "You gonna ride with her?" He nodded and climbed into the back after they loaded her. Once she was cleaned up it really was just a flesh wound but Frank was still getting a piece of his mind. While he waited to hear about her Frank, Oliver and Noelle showed up.

Frank knew he was in for it. "Sammy?"

Sam turned and bore holes into him. "What in the hell were you thinking?"

He held his hands up. "She refused treatment until she could see if you were ok. She heard the shots fired and DOS call. I'm sorry man." As a Staff Sergeant it was probably the worst choice he could make. "Is she ok?"

Sam sighed and fell into a chair. "Yeah. It's luckily just a flesh wound." He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall. "What the hell was she thinking?"

Oliver sat down beside him. "She did the same thing you would've done brother." Sam cut his eyes at his other best friend. "You know you would've had to know."

Sam finally nodded and looked at Frank. "Yeah. I would have."

The doctor came out a little while later to let them know she was ok. "She lost a good bit of blood even for a flesh wound. Probably the adrenaline but she'll be fine. We're going to keep her overnight. She's asking for her partner, Sam Swarek." Sam raised his hand. "Follow me."

Sam nodded to Frank. "He's our boss."

The doctor nodded and led them both to the back. "She's been given something for the pain so I'm not sure how much sense she'll make. "

Both men thanked him and Sam let Frank take the lead. He closed his eyes and shook his head at the sight of her lying in the hospital bed. She stirred and opened her eyes. "Sir." He words were a little slurred.

Sam heard Frank let out a shaky breath. "Good to see you're ok McNally."

She smiled a silly smiled and nodded. "Thank you sir."

He looked back at Sam. "You've got another visitor so I won't keep you. Get some rest and I'll check up on you tomorrow." He turned to Sam. "Better not see that face of yours for at least a day or two."

Sam smiled and shook his hand. "Thanks buddy." He walked out as Sam walked closer to the bed. "You ok?"

She reached out for him and he took her hand. "I'm okay. How are you?"

He sat down on the bed and leaned over her. "Are you _insane_? You scared the _hell_ out of me tonight."

She reached up and caressed his cheek. "Sammy." He turned his head and kissed the palm of her hand. "I need...I..." She swallowed hard. "Drink." He found a cup of water and held it while she drank. "Thank you." She smiled her sweet smile and it nearly killed him that if things had gone differently he may never have seen that again. "Stay?"

He kissed her hand again. "Nowhere else I'd rather be." He brushed some of her hair back. "You sleep. I promise I'll be here." Her eyes drifted closed. He took the chance to walk back out to the waiting room to tell Oliver and Noelle she was ok. They grabbed a quick coffee and went back. "Could you drop off my truck in the morning?"

Oliver nodded. "Sure buddy. I'll bring you clothes and breakfast too." He could tell Sam was thinking about Andy. "She's going to be fine brother."

He kept his eyes on the floor. "She almost wasn't because of me."

He knew where this was going. "Don't be an idiot Sam. It could've happened to any of us." He may not be a detective but he wasn't blind to what was going on. "She did what any of us would've done. You can't dwell on what could've happened. Everyone made it out alive and _that_ is the _only _thing that matters. You turn your back on her now and she'll never trust another partner or man." He looked at him surprised. "I'm not blind Sam."

He shook his head. "I swear nothing has happened. I wouldn't risk her career, ever."

He patted Sam on the shoulder. "Buddy, I know that. It seems like _you _are the only one that forgets what kind of man you are." He finished off his coffee. "I gotta get home to Zoe and the girls. Tell her I'm glad she's ok."

Sam nodded and thanked him. He took a few more minutes before he walked back to her room. When he walked in she was crying. He quickly made it to her side. "Hey! What's wrong? Are you in pain?"

She shook her head and then nodded. "A little." She sniffed a little. "You promised you wouldn't leave."

He caressed her cheek. "I'm sorry. You're fan club had to know how you were." She looked confused. "Oliver. He wanted me to tell you that he's glad you're ok."


	3. Chapter 3

She smiled and wiped her eyes. "Sorry. Must be the meds "

He smiled softly. "No need to apologize. You should sleep. I know you're tired."

She had been fighting the medication. "Yeah. A little." She moved over and patted the bed.

He didn't say anything just toed off his shoes and shrugged out of his jacket. Andy turned on her side and he lay down beside her, wrapping her in his strong arms. "Sleep. You're ok."

She soon fell asleep cuddled back against him and that's how the other rookies found them the next morning.

Sam woke suddenly when he heard the stampede of people and the voices, most distinctly Epstein's. "Rock and roll McNally."

Traci punched him and hissed. _"Shut up man boy!"_

Sam sat up to find Epstein, Nash, and Diaz staring back at him. "Morning."

Traci smiled and passed him a coffee after he stood up. "Morning sir. How is she?"

He took a long drink of the coffee. "Thanks." He raised the cup. "And she's good. They'll send her home sometime today."

Traci nodded. "I'm sure you have things to do. I could stay with her."

Andy's friendship with her was like his with the other senior officers. They were a family. "Thanks but I know you're on shift today and I..." He looked around then over at Andy. "I promised her I would be here."

Traci smiled and nodded. "I'm sure she appreciates that."

Andy had been awake for a minute. "I hope there's something for me."

Sam excused himself so her friends could visit. Oliver stopped by with his truck and checked on Andy. After lunch she was sent home; no work for a week and desk duty for at least a week after she went back.

Sam took her home and helped her get settled. They ate takeout, he made sure she took her pain meds and then helped her to bed. He didn't want to leave her but she insisted he go.

He was exhausted when he finally fell into bed. He promised he'd stop by the next day to check on her. He was surprised that he slept past 8:00. He text Andy and then went to the station to give his statement.

Andy spent most of the day sleeping and maybe waiting for Sam to visit. The gang showed up when shift was over. They wanted to see her before they went to the Penny. She wasn't supposed to work but she didn't see the harm in a trip with her friends. She wouldn't be drinking she just needed out.

Sam got wrapped up in helping with the case and before he knew it it was late. He hadn't talked to Andy all day. He decided to stop at the Penny to get food and then go see her. He was standing at the bar typing the message when he heard her voice.

Monica hadn't seen Sam since he called things off. At first she had been upset but then realized it was for the best. "Hey Sam!'

He smiled and nodded. "Monica, how are you?"

She took a seat next to where he was standing. "Great. You?"

He sighed and shrugged. "Been a long few days. Andy got shot the other night. So..."

Luke hadn't even mentioned it. "Sorry to hear that. Hope she's ok?"

He nodded as Liam finally came over. "S'cuse me for a second. Liam, could I get two Philly Cheesesteaks to go please?" Liam nodded and Sam turned back to Monica. "Taking her dinner. She's not supposed to be doing anything for a few days. But yeah she's lucky, basically got grazed."

She knew those could be worse than actually getting shot. "Glad she's ok. Well, it was good to see you." Several things happened at once; Monica hugged and kissed Sam bye, Liam brought the food over and Andy walked in.

Sam saw her as Monica stepped back. _SHIT!_ He could see the sad, hurt, confused expression before she snapped it back and shutdown. He watched as she followed her friends to a table. Oliver and Jerry joined them too. Grabbing the food he walked over. "Hey. You feeling ok?"

Andy held back the tears as she nodded. "Fine."

He knew that was far from true. He spoke quietly. "I'm sorry I didn't make it sooner. I lost track of time helping Jerry and then I came here to..."

She shook her head. "You don't owe me anything Sam."

He was beyond frustrated. "God damn it Andy!" He voice rose. "Will you stop shutting me out?"

Everyone was shocked at his outburst. Oliver shooed everyone away so they could talk.

Andy jumped when he yelled. "Oh yeah cuz you're so great at letting people in. I told you that you were worth the risk but I guess I'm not."

That felt like a slap to the face. "Are you kidding me?" He moved closer. "Andy, I know you saw me with Monica. She was just saying hi. Nothing...she's _not_ who I want." He cupped her face. "I want YOU but I'm trying my damndest to protect you. If we get caught before you're cut loose you'll lose you're badge and I will NOT let that happen."

She could see the passion and sincerity in his eyes. "It would be worth it." She whispered. "Every second would be worth it Sam."

He half smiled. "I know but why loose a job you love, a job you were born to do when we only have three weeks?" She nodded. "I swear I'm not going anywhere."

She sighed and smiled. "Ok." She eyed the bag. "What'd you get to eat?"

He chuckled. "Let me give you a ride home and you'll see." She agreed and they said goodnight to their friends.

Frank had seen their interaction. "Is there anything I need to know?" He looked around to the rest of their group.

Oliver shrugged. "Just a cop giving his injured partner a ride home buddy."

He had no proof otherwise and he doubted they'd make it the three weeks. "I hope it stays that way." He smiled a little. "For now."

Sam took her home and laid out the food. "Have you taken your meds today?"

She shook her head. "I don't like the way the pain meds make me feel. It still hurts but I just can't take the fog."

He understood, they can make you groggy. "You have ibuprofen right?" She nodded. "Good. Want a beer?"

She moved to stand up. "I can get it."

He held his hand up. "I got it." He came back a few seconds later with two beers. "How are you really feeling?"

Sam was the only one that wouldn't let her get away with _fine._ "It's sore but I'm ok." She took a bite of her sandwich and moaned. "Oh! My god! Sam! Thank you much."

He is throat went dry the minute the sound came out of her. "Uhh. Su...sure. I mean, you're welcome. Glad you like it."

She giggled at his stutter. "Sorry, it's just I've barely eaten today."

He shook his head. "McNally, you can't heal if you don't take care of yourself."

She reached for his hand and he happily gave it up. "Thank you." He raised an eyebrow. "For everything; staying at the hospital with me, bringing me home, the food, just...for everything."

He raised her hand to his lips and kissed softly. "Anytime." They sat, staring at each other for a few minutes before he smiled and said. "Ok. Time to finish dinner." He leaned in and kissed her softly. Andy turned the TV to a hockey game and they finished dinner.

They spent even more time together as the days led up to the rookies being cut loose. Andy returned to work as scheduled and much to her surprise when she was put on desk Sam joined her. Her first day back on the streets was the day of evaluations. She practically had to beg Frank to let her back out and the only reason he said yes was because her doctor gave her the ok.

Frank happily welcomed her back and partnered her with Sam. They were on nights and their first call was to a noise complaint. The neighbors said that it was a big party so several other units responded as well. If Sam had known how the night was going to go he wouldn't have answered the call.

Sam groaned when they pulled up and the house was over flowing with teenagers. "Great! Just great!"

Andy giggled at his frustration. "They're just kids Sam. It shouldn't be too hard."

Oliver walked up and laughed. "Been a while since you were around teenagers McNally." He clapped Sam on the back. "Come on buddy. Let's go make their night."

He slumped and groaned again. "How about you take McNally and I'll man the door? She'll be a lot nicer than me."

Andy and Oliver chuckled and agreed. She followed Oliver into the house with Dov and Chris not far behind. Oliver gave out orders. "McNally, you and Epstein start upstairs clearing the kids out. Diaz and I will find the DJ and start clearing everyone out down here."

Andy and Dov headed upstairs, shaking their heads at all the drunk kids they passed. Andy nodded to the end of the hall. "I'll start down here." By the time she reached the end of the hall the music had stopped. She heard crying as she got closer to a flight of stairs. "Hello?" She found the doorway that led to the roof and she slowly walked out. "Hello?"

She heard a faint sob of. "Please go away."

Andy kept her hand on her gun as she made her way out onto the open rooftop. "My name is Officer McNally. Andy." She walked around the corner to find a dark haired girl standing near the edge. "Hey! What's your name?"

The girl turned tear filled eyes on her. "Doesn't matter." She turned back to the ledge.

Andy moved even closer as she spoke quietly. "It matters to me. Why don't you step back so we can talk?"

The girl shook her head. "You can't help."

She knew she should call for back up but she was afraid to scare the girl. She sent Sam a quick message. _**Rooftop. Need Help.**_It took a couple of minutes for Sam to get the message and then he had to fight a mob of kids to get there. "Why don't we start with your name? I'm Andy."

The young girl choked out. "J...J...Julia."

Andy was only a few feet away now; close enough to grab her if she tried to jump. "Julia, What's going on?"

She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I'm pregnant." Her voice cracked. "I...I'm only 15." Her body wracked with sobs again. "My mom..."

Andy's eyes filled with tears. "Julia, your mom isn't going to be upset. She loves you and no matter what she'll always be there. Why don't you take a few steps back and talk to me? Tell me what's going on."

Sam was finally making his way to Andy. He could hear her voice along with a young girl's. "My boyfriend wanted to have sex but I didn't. He wouldn't stop when I said no and...and now I'm pregnant. He says it's not his, that I'm a slut."

Andy's stomach flipped. "Julia, you may not believe this but I understand." The girl shook her head, not believing anyone could understand. "I do, I promise. When I was in high school, my third year when I met this guy. Thought he was great, we started dating and one night he told me he wanted to have sex." Sam froze as he listened to Andy. "I told him I still wasn't ready but he wouldn't listen. He assaulted me but not just that night. I...I let it go on for months, too scared to tell anyone. I got pregnant and I was so scared but I was lucky because my dad was a cop and good at reading people." Julia had her eyes locked on Andy and seemed to be moving away from the ledge. "We talked about it and he supported my decision."

She took a deep breath as she asked. "What did you do?"

Besides her father and Traci, Andy had never told another living soul what she was about to share. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she said. "I couldn't be a mother..." Her voice cracked and Sam's heart seized up, her pain was too much for him. "My dad sent me to the states to live with his sister. I didn't want to be here, have all of the questions. I had the baby and gave it up for adoption."

Julia cried tears for Andy. "What did you have?"

Andy shrugged. "I don't know. I couldn't..."

The young girl nodded and looked back towards the edge. "My mom...she...she's a soldier. Even when she's home she not home, you know?"

Andy took the chance to move closer and took the girl by the arm. "It's ok Julia." The young girl crumpled into her and sobbed. "It's ok. It's going to be ok." She heard Sam call for a medic. She stayed with Julia; she was cleared and then she took her home, stayed with her until she talked to her mom. Sam drove them back to the barn in silence. Andy had her evaluation and waited in the gym for the other rookies.

After their ties were cut everyone went to the Penny to celebrate. Andy sat alone at the rookie table while the others played darts. Sam walked over with two shots of tequila. "Hey."

She gave a weak smile. "Hey."

He took a seat next to her and passed the shot over. "You did a good thing tonight. You saved that girl's life."

She shrugged as she looked down at the shot. "I'm glad she's ok."

He watched her for minute. "How are _you?" _ She looked up and shook her head. He reached over and put his hand on hers. "I'm here if you want or need to talk."

She nodded and smiled again as she picked up the shot. "Thanks." She wasn't much in the mood to celebrate but she clinked her glass to his and they downed the shots. They sat together, still not saying much and she finally said. "I think I'm going to go. Not really in the mood for this." She stood up and pulled on her jacket.

He stood and held out his hand. "Let me take you home." She smiled and took his hand. He stopped at the bar to pay the tab and then the left. She lived pretty close it wasn't long before they pulled up in front of her building.

Andy didn't want their night to end. "Want to come up?"

He rubbed his thumb across her knuckles. "Do you want me to?" She nodded. "Ok."

They walked up to her apartment still holding hands. She let them in. "Want a beer?"

He shrugged. "If you're having one, if not then water is fine." She came back with two beers and they sat on her sofa in silence for a while. She wanted to talk but she had no idea where to start. Sam could tell she was struggling. "Andy, we don't have to talk about it now or ever if you don't want to. I don't want you to feel like you have to explain anything. I'm here no matter what, ok?"

She let the tears fall as she nodded. "It wasn't something that I took lightly. I was 16 and I just knew I couldn't give that child what he or she deserved. Sometimes I regret it but I know it was for the best." He wiped away the tears as she talked. "I've never told anyone besides Traci before."

He kissed her hand. "I'm honored that you felt like you could trust me with it. I won't ever tell anyone."

She nodded because she knew he wouldn't and that's why she let him hear. "It's hard for me to trust anyone. It's why I never slept with Luke. He made me uncomfortable. But...but you...I mean...I'm not saying that's what _you_ want but..."

He smiled and leaned in, kissing her softly. "I just want you Andy; to spend time with you, to talk, watch movies, games, dinner, whatever you want. We go at your pace ok?"

She smiled and nodded. "I told you you're a good man Sam." She caressed his cheek and leaned in to kiss him this time. Their lips brushed lightly across each other, their warmth spreading. Andy moved closer and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Will you stay with me tonight?" He smiled softly and nodded. She took his hand and led them back to her room.

She pulled him into the bathroom with her and found a spare toothbrush. He stood behind her, arm wrapped around her waist as she went through her nightly rituals. He brushed his teeth and then followed her to the bedroom. She stood watching him wide eyed as she thought over her next move. He smiled. "I'll be in the living room." He kissed her cheek. "Call me when you're ready."

He took a step back and she grabbed his wrist. "Sam, wait." He raised an eyebrow and she smiled shyly. "Stay."

She kept her eyes locked on his as she began to undress. He never broke eye contact, he wanted her complete trust. When he didn't look at her she frowned. He whispered. "Don't go there, because I _do_ want you."

She closed the distance between them and put her hands on his chest. "I want you to do it."

They undressed each other and climbed into her bed. He knew she was a beautiful woman but seeing her like that took his breath away. "You are absolutely the most beautiful woman I have ever seen Andy McNally."

She blushed horribly and buried her face in his chest. "Sam." She had seen him practically naked her first day and that was a picture that never left her mind. Tonight was different though, tonight it was all for her. She ran her hands over his chest and shoulders. "You're perfect you know that?" She pressed her lips to his neck and he kissed her shoulder. "I trust you Sam, with everything; my life, my heart, my body."

His heart thundered at her confession. He wanted her so badly but he knew it would be worth waiting. He kissed across her collar bone and up her neck. His teeth lightly nipping across her jawline as he made his way to her lips. They lay together for what seemed like an eternity holding and kissing each other. It had been a long day for both of them. He tucked her into his side and kissed her temple. "Good night sweetheart."

She sighed, as happy as she had been ever. "Good night."

It was definitely a new experience for both of them. Andy slept better than she ever remembered and had a ridiculous smile on her face the next morning when she woke up with Sam's arms around her. Sam had never imagined just sleeping next to a woman could feel so right. Being with her was like nothing he had ever experienced. Usually he never spent the night much less woke up with a stupid smile on his face. He felt Andy's warm soft body melt more into his as she began to stir awake.

Andy rolled over to face him. "Morning."

She was met with a blinding smile. "Morning. Sleep ok?"

She nodded as she kissed him. "You?"

He wrapped his arms tighter around her and rolled them over so he was resting between her legs. "Slept great."

They were watching each other, feeling things out. Andy smiled as she grazed her nails up and down his back. "I meant it Sam." He looked confused. "I trust you."

He knew what she was saying and his heart swelled. "Will you go out to dinner with me tomorrow night?" She looked a little confused but nodded. He pulled her up out of bed and they showered together before he made them breakfast.

When they pulled up at work he walked around and opened her door as he grabbed their bags. She reached for hers and he slung it over his shoulder before he took her hand. They walked across the lot to where their friends were waiting. No one commented on their new display. Frank decided to keep them together as long as they kept their personal life out of the station.

It had been a long time since Sam had taken a woman on an actual date. Oliver watched the two interact and decided to offer some advice. Sam let go of Andy's hand as she took her seat in Parade and he walked to the back with his friends.

"You guys look happy." His best friend whispered.

Sam smiled a full dimpled smile and nodded. "I asked her out." He chuckled at himself. "I was lying in bed with a beautiful woman..." He looked over to see Oliver's uncomfortable expression and laughed. "Sorry brother. Anyway, I just want to do this right, you know?" Oliver nodded. "So I asked her out to dinner tomorrow night."

His friend smiled and nudged him. "Good move. Where are you taking her?" Sam shrugged and Oliver sighed. "Look Sammy, regardless of whatever has happened between you two before, this is important. Luckily Andy wouldn't be impressed with fancy." He thought for a minute. "You should take her to Fazooli's."

They both loved Italian and he knew it would be perfect. "Thanks buddy."

They worked out that they would leave from work for dinner. Sam wanted to bring her flowers so instead of waiting until the evening he brought them when he picked her up for work. Andy was completely surprised and impressed that he didn't bring roses.

She smiled when she opened her door. "_Sam! They're beautiful!" _She kissed him hard.

He loved the feel of her lips on his; soft and warm. "Not as beautiful as you."

They got a little carried away in her kitchen and were almost late for work. Work couldn't end fast enough for them. It was a slow day so they had very little paperwork although it took longer because they couldn't stop staring at each other. Andy finally made a mad dash for the locker rooms to get ready. Sam chuckled as he watched her. He finished his last report then went to change.

He was leaning against the wall talking to Jerry and Oliver when Traci walked out. "Where's Andy?"

Traci smiled and nodded behind her. Andy stepped out in a tiny, tight black dress and heels. She waved shyly. "Hi!"

He stopped breathing. "Jesus!" Oliver had to pull him off the wall. "Hey!" He stepped up to her and took her hands. "You look amazing."

Andy blushed and ducked her head. "Sam." He cupped her face and her eyes met his. "You clean up pretty good too." He smiled. "You look sexy." He even blushed a little. He had picked black dress pants and a dark blue button up.

Oliver knew if he didn't do something they'd stand their staring at each other all night. "Ok you two." He patted both of them on the back. "Go have some fun."

Sam finally snapped out of it and nodded. "You ready?" She nodded and he led them out.

Dinner was great; they were at a booth in a corner and Sam couldn't have asked for a more private setting. They talked about everything besides work.

Andy had never been on such a perfect date. "I'm really having a great time. It's a perfect night. Thank you so much."

He nuzzled her neck and planted light kisses up her neck and across her jawline. "I'm having a great time too. You're so beautiful Andy."

She pulled him in for a kiss. It started out slow and sweet but ended with them panting and their waiter clearing his throat. Andy hid her face in Sam's neck as they were asked about dessert. She shook her head but he picked their raspberries and chocolate Tartufo. "Could we get that to go?"

He paid the tab, took their dessert and drove them back to her place. Andy eyed the ice cream dessert all the way home but Sam refused to even let her taste it. "Please Sam!"

He smiled and shook his head. "I promise it'll be worth the wait." He kept his word. When they walked in he led her to the kitchen. He set the dessert down. "C'mere." He lifted her up onto the counter, just at the edge so he was standing between her legs. When she looked at him confused he smiled. "You trust me?" She smiled big and nodded. He scooped out a bite and held it up for her. Andy opened her mouth and accepted the chocolaty goodness.

It was the best thing she'd ever put in her mouth. Her eyes closed and let out a throaty moan as the tastes swirled around in her mouth. "My god! That is so good." When she opened her eyes he was staring at her; eyes dark, pupils blown. She took the spoon and fed him a bite. He wasn't much for dessert but the sexy look she was giving him overrode any other thought. She was right though, it was pretty good.

He dipped his finger in the ice cream and held it up to her lips. She threw the spoon over her shoulder and slid his finger into her mouth. Sam hissed as she sucked the chocolate off. "_Shit Andy!"_

She surprised him when she dipped her finger into and brushed it across her neck and down her cleavage. Food foreplay was definitely his new favorite thing. He took his time lightly licking and sucking the raspberry and chocolate off. She was gasping and bucking into him, her nails digging into his scalp. "_Please Sam!"_

He was barely able to breath, knowing what she wanted. "Sweetheart, we don't..."

She crushed her lips to his and kissed him like she was drowning. He pulled her off the counter and her legs wrapped around him. Somehow he made it to her bedroom without tripping. Andy let her feet slide to the floor as she unbuttoned his shirt. She'd felt his arousal as he carried her back to her room and was incredibly turned on.

His shirt was off and lying across her chaise. "I want you to...to..." She became shy all of a sudden.

He smiled softly and kissed her as he pulled the straps of her dress down her shoulders. She had the softest warmest skin he had ever touched and she tasted amazing. She completely gave into him and let him undress her. He whispered compliments and a few curse words as he unveiled her perfect body.

She finished undressing him and marveled at how amazing he was. Her lips trailed hot kisses across his chest as she whispered. "_God Sam! You're so...perfect."_

He guided her down to the bed; his hands and lips explored every inch of her until she was whimpering and begging. He had her on the edge so many times she was breathless. His expert fingers teased her until she shuddered and cried out. He kissed her down from the earth shaking orgasm before he slowly slid into her warmth. _"Fuck Andy!" _He propped on one elbow and held onto her hip with his other hand. He'd never felt anything like her. "_You feel so good sweetheart." _

She wrapped her arms and legs around him, pushing her body against his begging for the release they both knew he wanted and needed. He held her tight as he slowly moved his hips, thrusting deep into her. "_God Sam! Yes!"_

He had meant to take his time, show her how perfect she was to him but she met every thrust he made and it drove him insane. Determined to make her scream his name one more time he draped her leg over his shoulder and thrust deep and hard. She dug her nails in to his back as he thrust harder and deeper. "Come on beautiful! Let go for me." He grunted as he made love to her.

She gave him what he asked for as her body shook and she cried out his name. He followed right behind her as they kissed and told each other how amazing the other was. He collapsed on her panting and smiling. Andy ran her hands up and down his back while he caught his breath. He finally rolled off her and pulled her over on top of him.

She sighed contently as her head rested on his chest. "You're pretty amazing."

He chuckled and said breathlessly. "You too." He kissed the top of her head as they held each other tight. Sleep soon took them over.


	4. Chapter 4

They were driving to work when she blurted out. "You know, we should just live together."

She felt the truck lurch as he stuttered out. "Wh...What?"

She shrugged. "It would just make sense, would save a lot of time." She finally realized they weren't moving and she looked over to find Sam staring open mouthed at her. "What?" He was having difficulty finding the ability to talk. "I mean umm...well...never mind it would be a bad idea. I would be in the way of poker night and..."

She screeched as he yanked her closer and kissed her passionately. They were breathless when he pulled back and said. "Yes."

She broke out in a ridiculous grin and pounced on him this time. They caused quite a stir at the station when they walked in smiling, kissing, and unable to keep their hands off each other. Luckily Frank hadn't seen them.

Sam was standing in the back with Oliver waiting for Parade to start. "What's up with you and McNally brother?"

He couldn't get rid of the goofy grin. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Oliver laughed heartily. "Please Sammy! You walked in practically carrying her. What the hell?"

He winked at Andy as she walked in with the other rookies. He bit the inside of his cheek as he said. "We're..." He chuckled. "We're moving in together."

The relationship with Andy wasn't a surprise but _this, _this definitely was. He practically yelled. "What?"

Sam glared at him as everyone turned to look at them. Andy giving Sam a questioning look. "Could you be a little louder?" Oliver managed to look sheepish but still stunned. "What is the big deal? I figured you'd be happy for us."

He whispered as Frank walked in. "_I am Sammy, just a little surprised. I mean, you can't blame me._"

He did have a point. "Do you think we shouldn't?"

Oliver nudged him so he would look. "I've never seen you happier buddy. Go for it if that's what you want."

It was definitely what he wanted so he smiled as Frank partnered him with Andy. He felt his phone vibrate as he was walking out to get coffee. It was a message from Andy. _**Interview 2**_

He scanned the room and found her throwing him a wicked grin as she disappeared down the hall. Oliver clapped him on the back. "You coming brother?"

Sam thought quick and patted all of his pockets. "Shit! I think I left my phone in my locker. I'll just see you out there." He watched as Oliver left with Epstein and then he made his way to Interview 2. He looked around before ducking in.

Andy shoved him against the door as soon as it closed. "Took you long enough." She assaulted his neck as he lifted her up and walked her back towards the table.

He growled as she kissed, licked, and nipped on his neck. "Shit! I uhh...I...I h...had to shake Shaw." He roughly dropped her on the table and gripped a hand full of hair hard as he pulled her head back to expose her neck. "You're sexy when you're like this." He pressed himself against her as he kissed and bit her neck. "You know this is one of my fantasies right?"

Andy gasped and gigged as he tried to pull off her vest. _"Sam! We can't! We're at work!"_

He bumped her again. "This was _your_ idea sweetheart." He continued to assault her neck.

Their moment came to a crashing halt when the light in the next room came on. "Shit!" He grabbed Andy and backed them up to the door. "_That_ was close."

They took a few minutes to get themselves together and then snuck out. Luckily it was just Jerry going over some files. They finally made it out to the cruiser. "Hey Sam?"

He smiled as he thought about what they were just doing. "Hmm?"

She poked him to make sure he was paying attention. "Are you sure about us moving in together?"

He reached over and took her hand. "Nothing I'm more sure of than having _our_ things in the same place all the time." He kissed her hand. "Are you sure it's what _you_ want?"

She smiled and squeezed his hand. "More than anything."

They knew Oliver could only keep his mouth shut for so long so they decided to tell everyone that night at the Penny. Two months later they were living together and couldn't be happier. Their happy existence didn't last too long though. Superintendent Peck and G&G came calling with a job for Sam six months later.

He was leaning against the wall of Frank's office as he listened. After their spiel he said. "I don't do UC anymore."

Elaine Peck smiled as she tapped Frank's desk. "I'm aware of changes in your life Officer Swarek but you are the best chance we have. My son has been under for four months he can get you in. He needs a partner to help him transport these girls."

Steve Peck was a stand up cop and they had worked together before. "How long would I be gone?"

The elder Peck shrugged. "I would love to give you a timeframe but you know how these things go."

His thoughts moved to Andy. "I have to talk to my girlfriend about it. If she's not on board then I'm not going. No offense to Steve."

Superintendent Peck looked surprised. "I really don't have time to wait. We need to move now."

Sam shrugged. "Then no, I can't help you because I would need at least 48 hours."

She looked shocked as Sam opened the door to walk out. "Officer Swarek!" Sam stopped and turned around. "Talk to your girlfriend and I can give you 24 hours."

Frank nodded to him and Sam knew he was giving them the day off. He hadn't wanted to do UC since he met Andy and he wasn't really sure if he did now. The only thing that had him curious about it was giving backup to a fellow officer and they wouldn't be asking if he didn't need it. He searched everywhere for Andy and found her outside taking to Traci.

She could see something was wrong when he walked up. "Hey! You ready?" They were supposed to be heading out for patrol.

He nodded at Traci. "Nash." He took Andy's hand. "We're not going out today." She looked confused until she saw Gail's mom and the G&G detective wave to Sam.

She yanked her hand out of his. "Sam?"

He took it back and pulled her to him. "I didn't say yes." He felt her relax and he felt bad about the words he was about to say. "But we need to talk." She tried to push him away but he held tight. "Come on sweetheart. I just want to talk. Frank gave us the day, so let's go change and get out of here."

Andy reluctantly let him lead her back inside. He kissed her cheek as they parted at the locker rooms. Andy cried as she changed clothes, he may not have said yes but he was going to, she could feel it. She changed and met him where he always waited. He took her bag and then her hand as they walked out to his truck. He knew they would have limited time so he took her home so they could talk. Andy walked right out the back door to the hammock. He smiled as he watched her, even though his heart was breaking.

She sat down and kept her eyes on the ground as he knelt in front of her. "Andy, sweetheart." He could feel her shaking from holding back the tears. "Look at me please."

She shook her head. "When do you leave?"

He hooked his finger under her chin and lifted her head. "I didn't say yes."

She could see it in his eyes. "But you want to."

He frowned and shrugged. "Not for the reasons you think." She didn't have to ask why. "Steve Peck has been under for the last four months and he needs a partner. I have contacts that he doesn't, that's why Superintendent Peck wants me." He brushed away her tears. "I won't go if you say no."

She shook her head. "I would never stop you from doing what you love."

"Andy, I love _you._" Her jaw dropped and he smiled. "It's true. I do. I also love working the streets with you and I don't care if I never do another UC job again."

She reached up and caressed his cheek. "I love you too Sam." They both smiled. "You want to do this don't you?"

He wasn't going to lie. "Yes. But because I know I could help him."

She took a deep shaky breath. "I'll support whatever you decide to do."

He sighed and shook his head. "You're not helping you know?" He kissed her knuckles. "I don't know how long I'd be gone."

She knew undercover ops were like that. "When do you leave?"

He stood up and pulled her with him. "I told them I needed 48 hours and they gave me 24. I'm spending all of it with you, anything you want to do."

She kissed him and whispered. "_Make love to me_." Sam carried her inside and did exactly what she asked, for hours. He finally called Frank and told him he'd do it. He would be picked up the next night at midnight. He and Andy barely made it out of bed.

He called Sarah and the guys to tell them goodbye, then packed some things. He sat with Andy in his lap while the time ticked away. "Promise me something." He said as he buried his face in her hair and nuzzled.

She sighed and nodded. "Anything."

He inhaled her scent, burning it into his memory. "Be safe. I couldn't take it if something happened to you while I was gone."

She turned around and straddled his lap. "Promise me you'll be safe too, that you'll come back with the same scars you're leaving with."

He chuckled and nodded. "I promise. I got a sexy brunette to come home to."

She turned red and shook her head. "I promise too."

Sam left at midnight and Andy cried herself to sleep. Frank gave her one more day to get herself together. Andy buried herself in work to keep her mind off Sam. Three months after he left the Division got a new rookie, Nick Collins, ex-Army.

Andy and Nick hit it off from the start. He walked in cocky and giving Gail Peck hell; he was everyone's new best friend. His first day he jumped off a pier to go after a pedophile and everyone knew he would be a great fit.

Andy put on a brave face in front of everyone but Sam being gone was killing her. One night she got drunk with the rookies and decided to get a tattoo. Traci and Nick were the only ones that would go with her. They walked around looking at pictures but Andy already knew what she wanted. Her name was called and she walked into the room.

"My name is Darren." They shook hands. "Do you have an idea of what you want?"

Andy smiled and nodded, holding out a piece of paper. "I want this."

Darren read the paper and smiled. _**For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul. 6114 8722 **_ "I like that. What are the numbers?"

Tears pricked her eyes. "My boyfriend and I are cops. It's our badge numbers."

He smiled and nodded to the table. "Lay down officer. It'll be my pleasure to do this."

Almost two hours later Andy walked out inked and sober. Andy was sent on a case with Nick where they had to play a couple. Sam had been gone six months and going on the case made her miss him even more. They were sent to Vestibule to find out if there were drugs being sold. They played their roles well and after a few days attracted a good bit of attention. Little did they know they were being watched. Sam had seen her the first night. He had been in there doing business with the op he was on. He returned several more nights and each night he saw her with him.

Sam nearly broke his cover when he saw her walk into the club. He wasn't surprised to see the other rookies but he was surprised to see the man hanging on Andy. He couldn't believe it. They danced and were affectionate and it made Sam sick and furious. He knew he'd been gone a while but he never thought she'd walk away from them.

On the fourth night he watched them as they left and he followed in a taxi. He was surprised when they pulled up in front of their house. He had the taxi circle and drop him off a block away. He quietly made his way through the backyard, seeing their bedroom light on he made his way into his house. He could hear her moving around upstairs humming. He watched her from the doorway she seemed lost in some thought._**  
**_

Andy's thoughts were on Sam as she undressed. She felt someone and reached into her jewelry box, slowly pulling out her off duty weapon. She turned quickly with the gun pointed at Sam. "Jesus Christ! I could've shot you!" She could see the cold hurt stare he was giving her. "Sam? What..?"

He growled. "Who the hell is he?"

She was smiling with happiness until she heard the ice in his voice. "Who?"

He cleared part of the distance and growled. "I saw you at Vestibule. Who the hell was he?"

She was really confused. "What were you doing at Vestibule?" Now she was scared that he could get in trouble. "What are you doing here? You could get hurt Sam."

He shook his head. "Answer my question. Who was the guy hanging all over you?"

She smiled softly and stepped closer. She reached out to touch him and he pulled away, that hurt. "It's _not _what you think Sam. We're running a sting there. The guy you saw me with is Nick Collins. He's a new rookie at 15. We were just putting on a show. I can't believe you would think..."

He felt like a fool. Being away from her for so long drove him crazy. He cleared the distance and took her in his arms, kissing her passionately. It wasn't long before they were in bed, making frantic love. He was in love with her tattoo. "Jesus! I didn't think you could get sexier." They made love for hours. Finally he whispered. "I gotta go sweetheart."

Andy nodded into his chest. "I know."

He pulled her over on top of him and brushed back her hair. "We're almost done. Next month is the big move." Brushing his nose across hers. "I miss you like crazy Andy."

He felt her warm tears. "I miss you too. I...I think about you every single second of every single day. I love you Sam."

He smiled and kissed the tip of her nose. "I love you too. I'm so sorry about earlier. You know I never really thought you would do that, right?"

She smiled and scratched at his thin beard. "Lucky for you I think you're sexy when you're jealous." He tickled her and rolled them over. "SAM!" They made love one last time before he ducked out in the cover of darkness. Nine months after he went under he finally returned home.

He asked that no one tell her so he could surprise her at the station. He watched as she walked in with the same guy he had seen her with at Vestibule. They were laughing and roughhousing. The jealousy monster started peeking through until he saw Collins wrap his arm around Peck and kiss her. He'd never understand how anyone could put up with her.

He'd only had a shower and changed clothes, hadn't bothered to shave yet. He smiled when he remembered how she scratched her nails through it. He snuck up behind her in the hall and wrapped his arms around her.

Andy screeched until she realized who was holding her. Nick nearly knocked Sam over. "Hey! Take your hands off her!" He mistook Andy's fight to turn around and he reached for him.

She turned around and wrapped herself around him. "You're back?"

Sam chuckled as he picked her up and kissed her hard. "Yeah. I'm definitely back."

Nick stood looking confused especially when Gail squealed and launched herself into a strange guy's arms. "You're back!"

Oliver walked up and clapped Nick on the back. "Take it easy G.I. Joe. It's her brother and obviously _that..."_ He nodded to Sam. "That is Andy's boyfriend or otherwise known as Sam Swarek. He doesn't usually have facial hair though. Something must have attacked him."

Sam laughed. "You know I _can _hear you." He shook hands with everyone before pulling Andy away for some privacy. Frank gave them twenty minutes before knocking on the door. They spent the whole time kissing and holding each other. Andy changed for shift and worked the desk. Sam finished up what he could for the day and they went home.

Sam opted to return to work as soon as possible. Frank made him take a few days to go see Sarah and spend with Andy. Life returned to normal and Sam was ready to take the next step. Andy had a few close calls and it was driving Sam nuts. He didn't think his heart could take anymore scares.

He kissed her cheek before she climbed in the car with Oliver. He was banned to the station helping Jerry with an arson case he had been working on. He hated not being out there with her but he had no choice. There was a fire at a laundry mat and everyone responded.

Oliver and Andy joked around about the _hose monkeys. _"Oliver, every girl knows it's what's in here..." She tapped his chest with her fist. "..that counts."

He laughed and shook his head. "Lame McNally!" She shrugged. "For _that_ you get door duty."

She was shocked. "What?" He gave her the _dad_ look and she huffed. Everything was going fine until a woman showed up saying that her husband was in the building. Andy had to beg her to wait and as she turned to go talk to Oliver the woman ran into the building. She couldn't let her run in there so she followed. Her luck of course the ceiling collapsed and now they're trapped.

Sam nearly lost it when he heard Andy was trapped in a burnt out building. He nearly took Oliver's head off when he got there. "What were you thinking letting her go in there in the first place?"

Oliver had to physically hold him back. "Obviously I didn't _let_ her go in there." He sighed. "She'll be fine Sammy. Fire has called back up and they'll be here in a few minutes."

It seemed like hours before they were rescued and Sam was there when she walked out. They were fine until they got back to the station. He busted into the locker room. "What the hell were you thinking?"

Andy was too tired to fight with him. "I was doing my job Sam. You would've done the same thing."

He slammed his fist into a locker. "You were reckless. Did you think of _anyone_ but yourself?"

She jumped up and threw her uniform shirt at him. "Are you serious? Of _course _I was thinking of someone besides myself. I went in there to get the wife so she wouldn't get hurt. What the hell is your problem?"

He growled. "How many close calls have you had? How long do you think you can keep acting like this before it catches up to you?"

Oliver and Traci heard them yelling and walked in to help. "Sammy, calm down brother."

He turned and glared at his best friend. "Don't tell me what to do! Someone needs to let her know."

Oliver sighed and moved closer. "You need to take a break. Go get some air before you say something stupid."

He shook his head. "No. I can't keep doing this."

Everyone froze and Andy's heart stopped. "What?"

He threw his hands up. "I can't do this anymore. When you decide that you're going to start being more responsible, call me." He walked out and left everyone shocked and staring open mouthed.

Andy fell to the bench. Oliver had no idea which way to go; to his best friend to kick his ass or to Andy to tell her Sam didn't mean it. Traci waved him away and she went to Andy. "Sweetie, he didn't mean it."

Andy was too shocked to cry. She just sat there staring off into space. Sam had just broken up with her. It finally hit her and she began to cry.

Sam stormed out of the barn and Oliver found him kicking the dumpster outside the Sally Port. "Brother, you gotta stop before you break your foot."

Sam leaned his head against the dumpster. "Jesus Christ." Oliver watched as everything hit Sam at once. "What the hell did I just do?"

Oliver sighed and clapped him on the back. "You screwed up."

He looked at his best friend. "I was going to propose to her tonight."

He nodded towards the building. "Go fix it Sammy before it's too late. You guys have been through too much."

Andy had already showered and changed. She let Traci help her get her things together and they slipped out the front. "I need to get some things from our, from his house."

Traci knew it wouldn't take long for Sam to realize what he had done and come looking for Andy. "Ok. You can stay with me tonight. All I've got is the sofa but..."

Andy shook her head. "No. I can't. I'll just stay at a hotel." Traci tried to argue with her about it but Andy wouldn't give up. "I want to be alone Trac. Please."

She finally agreed and sat with the car running as Andy got what she needed. She drove her to a hotel close to the station and helped her get her things up to her room. Andy turned her phone off and crawled into bed.

Sam cursed when he was told she'd already left with Traci. He tried their house first and when he saw some of her things missing he got Nash's address from Jerry. He knocked and heard Traci. "Coming." When she opened the door and saw it was him she tried to slam it in his face.

He wedged his foot in the door. "Nash. Come on. I just need to see her."

Traci let go of the door. "She's not here. She wants to be alone."

He practically begged her. "Please tell me where she is. I need to see her."

She shook her head. "Don't you think you've done enough today."

He sighed and pulled the ring box out of his pocket. "Please? Obviously today didn't go the way I had planned it."

She wasn't going to help him. "You're a cop. Investigate." She closed the door in his face.

Sam sat in his truck and thought about what he was supposed to do. He drove back to the station and accessed a computer to look at her back records. He found that she was just down the street at a hotel. After he flashed his badge and called Andy his wife he got her room number.

He stood outside of room 890 and looked at the key. He thought about knocking but didn't want to give her the option. He slid the key in, the light turned green and he turned the handle. He could hear her crying when he walked in. He slowly walked over to the bed. "Andy?"

She thought she was dreaming when she heard the door open. Then she heard _his_ voice. "Go away Sam!"

He sat down on the bed with her. "Andy, I'm so sorry. I...I was scared." He lay down and wrapped his arm around her. "I thought I was going to lose you." He kissed her shoulder.

She wiggled away from him. "How could you?" She got up and started pacing. "How the hell do you think I feel every day? You were gone for nine damn months and I had _no way_ of seeing you. Every single damn time my phone rang I was scared it was Frank calling to tell me something had happened to you."

It was the first time he really understood how everyone must feel when he leaves. "I'm an idiot. I know it and I _am_ sorry." He was up now, standing on the other side of the bed. "I love you."

She shook her head. "You don't say those things to someone you love Sam. I am _not _reckless. I care about every single person in my life. I do what I do because of that."

He could see she was getting more upset and he wanted to deescalate the situation. "Marry me?"

She froze and stared at him like he had gone crazy. "What?"

He pulled the box out and opened it. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you; to fall asleep beside you, to wake up beside you, to have beautiful children with your lion's heart and doe eyes. I want to make you Mrs. Andy Swarek." She just stood there staring, completely shocked. His heart was thudding as she just stared. "Will you marry me Andy McNally?"

He walked around the bed and stood beside her. She couldn't believe he was asking her the one thing that she wanted most for them. "Sam..." She shook her head. "Don't do this if you don't mean it."

He reached for her hand and kissed it. "Marry me." He took the ring out of the box and slid it on her finger.

Andy gasped as she saw the simple band and beautiful diamond. "_Sam!" _ It came out as a whisper. He hooked his finger under her chin and lifted her head up so she was looking at him.

He wiped the tears from her cheek. "I'm sorry. I love you Andy."

She nodded and he raised an eyebrow. "I'll marry you." He smiled and she pointed a finger at him. "But if you ever do that again I'll kick your ass."

He laughed loud and wrapped her in his arms. "I'll hold you to that." They leaned into each other and kissed deeply.

She pulled back and lightly punched him. "You're an ass sometimes you know that?"

He chuckled again and ran his fingers through her hair. "Yeah. I know." He brushed his nose across hers. "You better be ready to have me around for life cuz you're stuck with me."

She mumbled against his lips. "Damn good thing you're good in bed otherwise..."

He laughed as he picked her up and threw her on the bed. "Show you good in bed."

A while later they were lying in bed tangled up in each other. Andy sighed contently. "I think you're pretty close to making it up to me."

He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "Sweetheart, I'll gladly spend the rest of my life making up with you like that."

Andy swatted him and giggled. "It was pretty amazing." She looked at her ring and smiled. "It's beautiful Sam, perfect."

He rolled them over and he kissed her. "Really?" She nodded and he gave her a lopsided grin. "I'm glad."

Andy took a picture of their hands twined together with her ring showing. _**He asked and I said yes.**_ She sent it to all of their friends. Not to their surprise their phones started ringing. Somehow they managed to get every single friend in on a conference call. Sam's friends called him an idiot when they found out how things came about. In the end though everyone was happy and a celebration was planned for the next night at the Penny.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam stood shifting nervously as he waited for Andy. He knew the moment she appeared; the music had started and everyone was standing watching her. A gasp of awe fell over their small gathering. Sam smiled because he knew he'd see his beautiful bride in seconds. Jerry put his hand on his best friends shoulder for support. He took a deep breath and as he was exhaling everyone gasped and turned to look at Sam.

He heard Tommy yell for him and he ran with the rest of the wedding party. He fell to his knees beside Tommy who was holding Andy up. "What happened?"

Tommy shrugged and shook his head. "I don't know Sammy. She was talking about how happy was and then she went down."

Sam took her dad's place, holding her. He lightly tapped her cheek. "Andy sweetheart, wake up." He shifted her so she was sitting up. "Come on Andy." She started stirring a little. "Will someone get her some water and something to eat please?" Traci was gone and back in a flash with water and a roll.

Andy finally opened her eyes. "Sam?"

He sighed and smiled. "Hey beautiful! For someone who doesn't like attention you sure are putting on quite a show today." She frowned and a tear started to roll down her cheek. "Are you ok?" She nodded. "Did you eat today?" She frowned and shook her head. "McNally..." His T.O. voice making an appearance. "Babe, it's not just about you anymore. You've got to take better care of yourself."

Everyone noticed his hand slid to her stomach as he talked. She frowned. "I'm sorry. It's been so busy and I was nervous."

He smiled lopsidedly at her. "I know. It's ok."

Tommy couldn't believe what he thought he was hearing. "What's going on you two?"

They smiled at each other then looked up at their family. Sam spoke as Andy ate the roll. "We're pregnant." Everyone gasped but were smiling. "We were going to tell you guys when we came back from our honeymoon."

Oliver clapped him on the back. "Congrats you two but why were you waiting?"

He helped Andy stand up. "Because she's only four months and we wanted to wait until after her first trimester which technically is now. Anyway, the wedding has been the main focus and we just thought we'd let it play out."

Everyone hugged and congratulated them before taking their places again. Sam smiled as Tommy walked Andy down the aisle and put her hand in his. "Congratulations son."

He never had a relationship with his father and had never allowed any of his foster fathers to get close. He'd known Tommy for years and knew he was a decent man so when he called him son it made him proud. Andy was Tommy's life and now they shared the job of taking care of her. "Thank you sir." He whispered to Andy. "Are you ok?"

She smiled and nodded. "Great."

He squeezed her hand and they turned to the minister. Andy had convinced him to say their own vows. It had been hard for him at first but once everyone started throwing their two cents in it started flowing.

Father Jean Pierre was asked to do their wedding. "We are here today to celebrate the love of Andy and Sam. I met Andy a year ago when she tackled me." He smiled and looked to Sam. "Apparently she has a habit of that." Everyone laughed, all knowing the story of how Andy and Sam met. "In the neighborhoods where I work it's hard for the people to trust the police. Andy showed compassion and heart to the people she helped. When I finally met Sam I saw this future for them because he too was that kind of police officer and a good man. They have a love that is rare and it is beautiful. It is my honor to be here today to join them for life. They have chosen to say their own vows." He nodded to Sam.

He was definitely _not_ a public speaker but he could do this. "Andy..." His dimples making an appearance. "I love you." Everyone _aww'd_. "Until you knocked me on my ass in that alley I never imagined a life like this and I can't imagine my life without you in it; kids, a dog, Sunday's in the park, a real life with you." He slid her wedding band on and raised her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles. "Forever."

She sniffed, trying to keep the tears back. "Sam..." Her voice cracked and her blinding smile made tears appear in his eyes. "I love you." Everyone was used to her showing her feelings but _aww'd _because they were caught up in the moment. "I may have knocked you off your feet in that alley but you ran away with my heart. Under that gruff exterior is a kind, loving, brave man that always does the right thing even if it's hard. I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else." She slid his wedding band on and kissed his knuckles. "Forever."

Jean Pierre smiled as he watched. "It is with great honor that I present to you, Samuel and Andrea Swarek." To the happy couple. "Sam, you may kiss your bride."

Andy squealed as he pulled her in hard. "You're stuck with me forever."

She smiled and said. "I can live with that." She crashed her lips into his and a cheer rang out.

Oliver couldn't resist as he watched them. "Ok you two! Don't make me call the hose monkeys."

Sam glared at him before busting out laughing. He took Andy's hand. "Come on beautiful." They walked down the aisle to their friends cheering and clapping. They had pictures taken while a space was cleared for a dance floor. This was the part Sam had been dreading. He was never a dancer but he would not deprive Andy of this moment.

An acoustic version of Phillip Phillips' _**Gone, Gone, Gone**_ began to play. Sam led Andy around the dance floor and she laughed as he dipped her. "Sam Swarek! You've been keeping things from me."

He chuckled as he dipped her again. "You never asked if I _could_ dance Mrs. Swarek." They moved to the music. "You look absolutely beautiful Andy."

She blushed and buried her face in his neck. "You clean up pretty good too. We should do this more." He pulled back and looked at her with a silly smile. "Dance. Although I'd marry you every day if I got to see you in a tux again. You're kinda sexy like this, very James Bond."

He shook his head and spun her around. "You're something else you know?" He pulled her back. "Dance with your dad and then you need to eat."

He walked her over to Tommy and shook his hand. Andy and Tommy danced to Heartland's _**I Loved Her First. **_There wasn't a dry eye in the place. Their relationship had been rocky for a while but Tommy had gotten sober and had been for two years now. His relationship with Andy was stronger than it had ever been.

Andy had been adamant with the photographer about wanting candid shots. One of their favorites would end up being one of them standing around with their friends, everyone laughing and Sam's hands resting on her stomach. The reception was great; the food, the music, celebrating with their friends. Neither could ask for a more perfect night. They honeymooned in the Bahamas for two weeks. Andy teased Sam about not owning any shorts. They spent the first couple of days in their room or on their private balcony. They made sure to see and do everything they could.

Life was going to throw them yet another curve ball when they returned home. They decided Andy would stay on the streets a little longer as long as everything went ok. He had a long talk with anyone that she was partnered with. She was with Chris when their next bump came.

When he heard the call over the radio for backup he raced over with Nick. When they pulled up a young boy had a gun on Andy and Chris. He was scared but he kept his cool. Andy's hormones were too unpredictable and he had no idea how she was going to handle this.

He stood beside her with his gun drawn as the kid retreated inside. "You ok?"

He could tell she was fighting back the tears as she shook her head. "I had my gun pointed at a kid Sam. No! I'm not ok."

He sighed and holstered his gun. "He had one pointed at you too." He directed Collins and Peck to check around back for any sighs of escape or danger. "Diaz, keep your gun on that house." He turned to Andy. "Why don't you go talk to the wife and see what we can get?" 

She wouldn't argue, the last thing she wanted was their baby in harm's way. "Yeah." She nodded. "Ok." She was starting to show and he couldn't help but smile and watch her. She could feel him. "Stop staring! It's creepy."

He chuckled as he made a few calls and Child's Services was on the way. He talked to Frank and started working out a plan. A woman from Child's Services showed up within 10 minutes and they butted heads right off. "Ma'am, this is a closed scene."

She pointed to the house. "If those kids are in there this is exactly where I need to be."

He could tell already that she was stubborn. "And you are?"

She flashed her badge. "Clare McNally."

She could've kicked him and he would've been less surprised. "_Clare McNally?"_

The woman gave him an exasperated look and rolled her eyes. "Where's Deana and the baby?"

Sam could see her in the background in Andy's cruiser. "Right over there ma'am." He was relieved when Andy walked away to talk to Oliver. He tried to be a buffer but Andy came back too quickly.

She half smiled as she saw him. "Child Services?" He nodded. "Hopefully they can help the kids."

He fought with whether to tell her or let her find out on her own. He didn't want her getting upset because of the baby. "Listen, Andy there's something..."

The woman appeared and said. "Officer, I really need to..." She froze when she saw the young woman before her. "Andy?" He had never seen Andy looked so upset. "Oh! My god!" Andy stood frozen to her spot. Sam gently took her by the elbow as her mother looked between them and read their nametags. "Swarek?" She looked surprised. "You're married?"

Sam took a deep breath as Andy stepped back to him and put her head on his shoulder. "Go see if Oliver has anything new." She nodded and walked away. "Look...umm..." He hated calling her Mrs. McNally because she didn't deserve that title anymore. "Yes. She's..._We're_ married and she's pregnant. Obviously this..." He waved his hand around. "Is a shock and a little upsetting for her. She's doing well, as stress free as she can be on this job so I can't allow you to do anything that would jeopardize her health or the health of our child. She knows your back or whatever so if she wants to talk to you then let her come to you." He walked over to where she was with Oliver.

Andy had truly never thought she'd see her mother again much less as a Child Services worker. She found it pretty ironic considering. Oliver could tell something was up but didn't ask. Sam walked over and she leaned against him again. "I want to leave."

He nodded as he ran his hand up and down her back. "Ok. I'm sure Oliver would give you a ride back to the barn."

Oliver smiled and nodded. "Absolutely. I think some of those pastries from this morning are still there. Can't pass those up."

Andy giggled as Sam opened the door for her. "I love you. I'll see you as soon as this is over."

She kissed his cheek. "I love you too and be careful please." She moved his hand to her stomach and he smiled. "We need you in one piece."

He kissed her softly. "I promise I'll be safe. Someone has to rub your feet tonight."

Oliver scoffed. "Best friend's wife or not, that will not be a job that would be done for him if something happened. Sorry but _no way_ McSwarek."

They both laughed. Apparently this was the name for Andy since they were married and it was everyone's way of keeping them together but separate. Frank even had nametags made for Andy but she wouldn't wear them.

Sam waved as he watched her drive away. They were finally able to get the kid out without anyone getting hurt and they were all taken to the barn. Andy was standing in the lounge making herself some chamomile tea when she felt someone that definitely wasn't Sam.

She turned to find her mother watching her. "Can I help you with something?"

Clare gave a pained smile. "Congratulations. You look happy."

Andy took a sip of tea and nodded. "I am. Sam's a good man and he loves me..." She touched her stomach. "Loves _us."_

"I don't even know where to start Andrea." She sighed.

Andy shook her head. "No one calls me Andrea and no one said you had to start anywhere."

She could understand her anger. "I tried many times to call you but your father wouldn't let me talk to you."

Her voice rose. "No! You _don't_ get to do that. Dad had/has his faults but he was _here_. _He stayed. _ You do not get to put this on him."

Clare raised her hands in surrender. "Sam's right..." Andy looked confused. "You don't need to get upset." She handed her a business card. "If you'd like to talk..."

Andy shook her head. "I don't think so. I've spent the last 14 years wishing I knew why you left. Being insecure, thinking it was my fault. Ruining good relationships because I just knew they would leave like you did. I'm in a healthy, happy place now. I just can't." She walked out leaving Clare watching.

Sam found her at his desk when he came in. She was smiling and drinking some tea. "Hey handsome! Everything work out ok?"

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her. "It was fine. No one was hurt. How are you?"

She held up the tea. "Calm and tired." She laughed. "Who knew being pregnant was so exhausting?"

He sat on the corner of the desk and played with her hair. "I'm probably going to be another hour with paperwork. Why don't you go get changed? You could lie down in an interview room."

She smiled and took his hand. "_Or_ I could help you with the reports and _we _could go home and...I don't know maybe shower together and ..." He chuckled and quickly turned on a computer. He knew this part of her raging hormones wouldn't last much longer. With her help he was finished in 30 minutes and they were out the door ten minutes after that.

He picked up take out and drove them home. He carried their bags while she carried the food. "God Sam! This smells _so _good. How did you know?"

He chuckled and shrugged. "I'm starting to figure out your cravings." He unlocked the door without looking at her. "Like when you're upset you want Chinese."

She followed him inside and set the food down. "I knew there was a reason I married you."

She could hear him laugh from the kitchen. "Hmm. Here I thought it was my world class foot massages." He pulled her down on the sofa with him. "I love you." He kissed her temple.

She settled with her back against the arm rest and her feet in his lap. "I love you too." She let a few seconds pass as they ate. "I told her that I don't want to have anything to do with her. It's funny because she was actually surprised." He watched as she picked out her favorite things and let her talk. "I can't believe she would think I would let her back in."

He ate a few more bites. Family was not a thing he was good at. "Maybe she's just hoping for another chance."

Andy looked up. "I told her that I'm in a happy healthy place and I don't want to."

He swapped cartons with her and smiled as she pouted. "I'll support whatever you decide. All I care about is the keeping you and the baby safe and healthy."

They didn't talk anymore about her mother; just enjoyed the food and the time with each other. The months passed and Andy got bigger and bigger. She was unhappy with her size and hurting. When they found out they were having a girl they chose Avery Nicole Swarek. Andy went on desk and worked until the day she went into labor.

Sam was out with Nick when he got the call. She had been on desk with Traci when her water broke. "Sam, it's time. We're on our way to the hospital."

Sam flipped the lights and sirens and did a U-turn. "Tell her I'm on my way."

Oliver drove the ladies to the hospital and helped get Andy out. Sam screeched to a halt right beside them. Nine hours later Andy gave birth and everyone came to visit. Tommy was a very proud grandpa and snapped pictures like crazy. Once it was just them she told him about Clare being back. He took it a lot better than she thought he would. Like Sam he supported whatever decision she made about her mother.

Sam was completely in love with their little girl; thick dark hair like his, big brown eyes like Andy's. She was a perfect mix of both. It would be a while before they knew about the dimples. He sat on the bed beside Andy and held her close. "I'm your daddy and I love you little one. I'm always going to be there for you and your mommy. You'll never have to wonder if we love you or each other."

All of their friends came through to get a peek and fell in love with her too. Oliver was the funniest. You would think a man with three daughters of his own wouldn't be so mushy. "I tried to tell your mom and dad to name you after your favorite uncle but they insisted on Avery." He held her little hand. "I think it suits you." He looked up to the new parents. "You two did a pretty good job." He looked back down at Avery. "Lucky for you sweetie you look like your mother." He chuckled as he caught the dirty look Sam gave him.

Sam shook his head. "And you're my best friend?" Oliver just smiled big.

Andy was tired and felt dirty. "Sam?" He looked over, smiling. "I'd really like a shower."

It had been a few hours since she delivered so he thought it would be ok. "Hey buddy, could you stay long enough?"

Oliver nodded. "Absolutely."

Sam helped Andy into the bathroom and helped her shower. Once he got her back to bed Oliver left and a nurse came for the baby. They had a good night's sleep and took Avery home the next evening.

Andy was still pretty tired so Sam took baby duty. He fed and changed her then took her to her room. He smiled as he looked down at her. If someone had told him the day he met Andy that they'd be married with a baby he would've laughed. Probably even would have taken them in for a drug test. Even though she was a sleep he sat in the rocker and held her as he moved gently back and forth.

He'd never been able to sit still as a child, to be calm and patient. It had become worse as an adult and that's why he ended up doing UC so much. This new chapter of his life had him excited though, being settled made him feel whole. Andy was an amazing woman, cop, and especially wife. He knew motherhood scared her because of her past but he couldn't imagine anyone he'd rather have a family with.

He kissed Avery and put her in her bed. When he walked back to their room she was smiling. "Hey dad! How did she do?"

He chuckled as he undressed and slid in bed beside her. "Just fine mom." He kissed her softly. "We did a damn good job you know?"

She giggled at his silliness but she agreed their daughter was beautiful. "Yeah we did. She's beautiful and...perfect."

Sam pulled her even closer. "Definitely perfect."

Andy held on tightly to Sam as she thought about her life. She had never imagined being married much less to Sam, not after the way they met. She had given up a chance at motherhood when she was 16 and every day she wondered what that would've been like. She never regretted her decision though. When she found out she was pregnant she hoped she would be a better mother than the one she'd had. Sam was going to be an amazing father. He was already an amazing man, cop and especially husband. She knew fatherhood scared him because of his past.

Like they were reading each other's minds they both said. "We can do this."


End file.
